


Rain

by InRetrospect



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: M/M, also i have no idea what the previous incident with the sitting room is, caius was probably there, hi my name is emily and all i can write is roy/hal with stupid titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InRetrospect/pseuds/InRetrospect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wild plot twist- it is raining in Thremedon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

I awoke to darkness, and a rumpled dent in the bed where Hal should have been. It really should not have frightened me so, but nevertheless, I wretched myself upwards, a tightness forming in my chest as I tried to read the clock. I could not make it out in the dark, save for the occasional flash of lightning too brief to read by.

Something moved near my foot. “Oh, are you alright?” Hal asked, and as my eyes adjusted I could see him knelt on the end of the bed, arms braced against the window. I nearly laughed in stupid relief. “I didn’t wake you up, did I?” he continued, and even in the dark I could make out a facsimile of his worried face.

Wrestling out from under the covers, I joined him, propping my chin up on his shoulder. “No, don’t worry,” I reassured him gently, pressing my nose to his cheek. His forehead was propped up on his hands, watching as the rain poured off our roof and into the streets, and it made him look uncannily like a Romantic portrait, lightning flashes highlighting the contours of his face. “Did the thunder wake you?” I said, most likely in an incoherent fashion.

“Mmm, I don’t think so,” he mumbled back, pressing his mussed hair into my face like a small kitten. “’S just… nice.” The sky flashed, and the sky for an instant looked a shade of purple. It wasn’t particularly raining that heavily, but for some reason the city’s construction incorporated an unusually high water table, so it simply looked as though we’d come under attack by a monsoon. “Melancholy, but comforting too. Like Nevers, a bit.”

I felt compelled then to wrap my arms around his waist, his skin warm and soft and taunt against his ribs, so different from the other side of the window. He huffed a smile, breath fogging the glass. “Do you want to go run outside?” I finally asked, unable to come up with anything more comforting or wise or right.

Hal snorted, though not unattractively. “What, in our pyjamas?” They were not so much different clothes from our regular ones but an excessive trimming-down. “I think we’ve frightened the neighbours enough for one week, Sir Let’s-Do-Flammability-Tests-In-The-Sitting-Room.”

“Well, it’s not like they would let me do them at the Basquiat,” I sniffed, “And besides, it was better suited to our sitting room than anyone else’s. We’ve already fire-proofed it, after all.” I kissed the side of his neck- he always needed a little reassuring when the previous incident involving the sitting room was brought up.

Chuckling gently, he simply said, “I think I’d rather stay here with you.” I could think of no response to that, and we simply watched the rain together, blanketing the city in water. Thunder pealed overhead, seeming to shake the very clouds themselves.

“The old Volstovic legends- the ones even before Volstov- used to say that thunder was the dragons laughing,” I commented off-hand.

Hal hummed, his head resting on top of mine. “I wonder if they’d let the metal ones up there, too. Proudmouth and the rest.” Lightning lit up his expression, gentle and pensive.

I smiled. “I imagine they would.” The rain didn’t seem to be letting up any, but there was less wind now, making the hard rain a cascading sheet instead. “Would you like to go back to bed?”

He simply turned and kissed me, sighing against my mouth, and we hid under our blankets as the rain streaked down the window.


End file.
